


Lead Singer

by 21RainbowRoad



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A little smutty, Accidental Voyeurism, Beat it~~~!, Cock Tease, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21RainbowRoad/pseuds/21RainbowRoad
Summary: Josh unwinds at the end of a hard day and Tyler inadvertently catches him in the act.A GRAMMY!  Well-deserved.





	1. Lead Singer

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from Deeshow_2020  
> So many hits! - thanks guys! So appreciated. Gives me motivation.

Tyler yawned.  It had been a long afternoon of interviews and photos to prepare for the show the following day.  Hours spent under the lights, trying to please both the interviewer and the photographer, was draining.  Afterwards, Josh took the welcome opportunity to go out and do some quick, early evening sightseeing.  Tyler, however, still had to attend a meeting, which was now finally over. 

_Why isn’t he answering my texts?  Is he still out sightseeing?_

Tyler threw his phone down on the bed in frustration.  He was now back in his room, pawing through his bags, looking for the hard drive that contained artwork he was considering for the next album.  _Where the frick is it?!_   He had texted Josh and Mark, asking them if they knew where it was.  There had been no word back from Josh while Mark had responded by reminding him that he had given it to him on the plane.

Tyler sent one more quick text to his drummer as he continued to rummage through his things.   _Nope, not here.  Josh must have it.  Must be in his room._

As it was, Tyler had a copy of Josh's room key.  Wherever they went, they were sure to get a copy of each other’s key as there was always something, even if it was just toothpaste, that one needed to get from the other’s room.  Such was the case this time.  

With single-minded purpose, Tyler took the few quick strides across the hall and let himself into Josh’s room.  As he entered, he could see that the curtains had been partially drawn and he could hear the tinny, faint sounds of music, as if coming from headphones.  He rounded the corner into the room and stopped abruptly, struck motionless by the sight.  Josh was lying out on the bed, completely naked from the waist down, just a t-shirt pulled up high, exposing his pecs. While not that light in the room, Tyler was able to see that his eyes were closed.  His left hand was running lightly over his toned chest and his blue hair was crushed under a pair of Beats headphones.  It was Josh’s tattooed arm and right hand, however, that held his gaze.  He was leisurely stroking himself, his dick hard in his fist...

The music had obviously prevented Josh from being alerted to Tyler’s presence.  Flustered, he darted back behind the bathroom wall, peering around to look, gawking, mouth open. They’d seen each other naked many times before and on more occasions than he’d like to remember, he’d heard the suppressed or sometimes not so suppressed sounds of beating off from any one of the bunks on the bus. But this was different; he’d never seen Josh hard, much less jerking it, and Tyler found himself drawn in, fascinated.  

Josh’s hand slowly worked up and down his erection.  He appeared to not be in any hurry.  Perhaps it was the slow pace of the music.  Slow twisting stroke, slow twisting stroke.  He continued on like this for a while, Tyler detecting a couple of songs coming from the headphones.  Occasionally Josh would speed up, sitting up slightly, moaning breathily. ..but then he’d reduce the pace back to casual movements.   _How does he even do that?_ Tyler wondered admiringly.   _I’d have come 10 minutes ago.  Even beating off he’s so laid back._

Time seemed to slow.

With a start, Tyler realized he had been standing there ogling for quite some time.  _What should I do?  I could leave. He won’t even know I was here_.  But he couldn’t turn away, if for no other reason than his own dick was now throbbing and sticking straight out in his sweatpants.  Tyler contemplated his predicament.  

_Fuck.  I’m hard, horny and secretly watching my best friend get off.  I’m so screwed!_

He continued to stare around the corner, torn with indecision.  However, as can sometimes happen, decisions are made for you. 

"Tyler” Josh breathed. 

It had been barely audible.  Tyler’s jaw dropped in disbelief. _Did he just say my name?  MY name!?_  Was Josh fantasizing about _him_ and not some hot girl from the show last night, or any other girl for that matter?  Tyler checked and confirmed that Josh's eyes were still closed.   _Wow, he's fantasizing._

"Tyler,” Josh repeated.   _What.The.Heck._ Tyler tried to process. _Well, I_ am _the lead singer,_ he joked to himself.  Despite his bewilderment and still debating if he should leave, his dick continued to react enthusiastically.  He felt it pulse as Josh let out a soft moan as his right hand picked up speed. 

 _Fuck, fuck._   Tyler's hand strayed on its own accord to rub his erection through his pants.  _Oh God.  I need to get off._  Succumbing, he cursed as he hastily pushed his sweatpants and boxers down to his knees.  He grasped himself, still gaping at Josh.  Josh had returned to a languid pace, in no apparent hurry to finish.  Tyler licked his palm and finally gave himself the relief he had needed.  _Ah, ah, ah...._   He tried to keep Josh’s unhurried pace as he rubbed up and down his length.

Josh threw his arm over his face.  “Oh yes Tyler,” he moaned out, “yes.”

“ _I’m right here_ ,” Tyler ached to say.  He was picking up speed, his arousal intensifying with the erotic display in front of him.  He groaned involuntarily, briefly freezing in fear until he realized he couldn’t be heard over the sounds of what appeared to be Radiohead.  The beat was slow.  _Geez, c’mon Josh, pick up the tempo._ He took his hand off himself to stave off the inevitable.

As if he had heard him, Josh did pick up the pace.  His stroking gradually became more urgent, more focused.  “Tyler…oh yeah…oh yeah.”

 _Jerking off to me...still can't believe it._ Josh’s breathing was getting heavier as he finally reached the pace that Tyler needed.   Tyler resumed pumping himself.  He started panting, sweat making his shirt stick to his back.  _C'mon Josh, c'mon.  You're making my cock so hard...gonna come soon..._

Josh started beating himself vigorously.  He threw his head back, the force of which jostled the headphones off his ears.  With a shaking hand, he fixed them back over his ears.  All of a sudden, and without any forewarning, he cried out Tyler’s name amongst a string of curses, and then shot ribbons of cum onto his stomach.

Tyler gaped at Josh’s wet torso, gave himself a few firm pulls, and then he too groaned out an orgasm, deliberately coming into his hand so it wouldn’t get over anything.   _Oh my God, oh my God,_ he whispered, trying to suppress the shout in his throat.   _Oh my God..._ He was panting along with Josh, both coming down from their highs. 

_Oh my God...Geez Josh , that was so hot._

Though he wanted to linger, he knew his time was short.  Josh could spring up at any moment to towel off. Tyler reluctantly pulled up his pants, grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and frantically wiped up as best as he could.  He crept over to the door, which was mercifully out of Josh’s line of sight. Opening it quietly, he slid into the hallway and turned to close the door delicately behind him.  While Josh was unable to hear the exit, what Tyler hadn’t counted on was the light from the hallway.  It harshly pierced the room, creating a bright, intrusive stripe on the carpet.   _Oh shit!_  He anxiously moved to close the door but right before it was about to click into place, a voice made its way through the opening.

 "Tyler?  Is that you?"

 

 


	2. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't know if I was going to write a chapter 2 but finally decided to. Chapter 3 will come much faster than Chapter 2 did....But not necessarily fast.  
> Bear with me frens!!

Tyler was back in his room, pacing back and forth across it.  For perhaps the first time ever, he was deeply considering the effect he had on other people, well the sexual effect at least.  He knew this evening was his fault.  _I'm hot.  I'm cute.  I know it.  I'm not arrogant but I just know how others react to me.  It's just an observation, not conceit.  Should I be surprised that I've had an effect on Josh?_

He reflected on his behavior. He had flirted with Josh shamelessly during interviews, photo shoots, and even more so when it was just the two of them together.  He would rub Josh's thigh, put his head on his shoulder, eye him seductively out of the corner of his eye, and that was just in public.  He was a tease.  He was a cock tease.  _I'm all pouty lips and soft eyes, but you can't come near me.  I'll tease your dick and make you jerk it to me later._

He pressed his hands into his eyes.  _Fuck.  He was jerking it to me.  To me.  Wow._ He returned reluctantly to his original thought.... _l'm such a tease. God I can be such a dick._

He went over to the window, staring, but not seeing, out at the foreign city and its unfamiliar nighttime landscape.  He bit his nails nervously, knowing Josh was just across the hall, finished...but what was Josh doing...thinking?  Was he freaking out?  _He got off. I got off.  Fuck!  I guess we're equal._

Looking for a distraction, he found the remote and flicked on the TV:  News.  _No._   Porn.  _No,_ but it took a moment to resist it.  A shopping channel.  _Oh God no!  Who buys this stuff?_ He continued to flip through channels without taking any notice of their content.  Eventually he gave up on the TV idea and flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind firmly back on his blue-haired band mate.  He felt his dick stiffen slightly as he recalled the evening's events.  His musings, however, were soon interrupted by a soft knock at the door. 

Tyler froze. _Josh! Who else would it be?_

"Tyler?" came a soft voice from the other side of the heavy wooden door. 

 _I have to face this._  

Willing himself off the bed, he went to open the door, looking down as he opened it, avoiding all eye contact. 

"Hi, come in" he muttered.

Josh made his way into the room, settling himself on the bed.  Tyler stole a glance at him.  He looked composed but his expression was unreadable.

"Tyler, that was you.  It's not a question."

Tyler hung his head again. _Why did I think I'd get away with it?_

"What were you doing?  I think we both know what _I myself_ was doing."

Tyler, usually not one at a loss for words, said nothing, staring down at the floor in guilt. 

"C'mon Tyler.  It's me here, what happened?" said Josh softly.

Tyler sighed in defeat.   _It's not like I can lie to cover this up or anything._

Begrudgingly, he spoke.  "Well, I came into the room looking for the hard drive, you know, the one with the artwork?  And there you were, all, all...all naked and beautiful.  God Josh I'm not gay or anything." _I don't think._  He paused on this thought.  "But it was such a _fuckin' turn on_."

He fumbled with the hem of his shirt, still not looking at Josh.

 _"And?"_ pressed Josh.

"Well," continued Tyler "I just kinda, uhm, you know, just watched."  Ashamed, he felt the blood rush to his face. "And the more I watched, the harder I got.  Then I...I heard you say my name."

"I'm sorry Tyler."

"NO, don't be. It's OK.  I'm a cock tease. I shouldn't have been surprised."

"THAT you are" chuckled Josh. He appeared to be completely at ease and unembarrassed about the entire situation.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Anyway, I took care of myself while I was watching you."

"Really?!  That's kinda hot Tyler," he said grinning, lifting Tyler's chin in order to look directly into his eyes.  "Actually, it's really hot."

Blushing, Tyler whispered, "Actually, what I really wanted to do was _join_ you."  He rubbed his hand through his hair.  "Touch you, maybe even kiss you.  I hope you don't think that's strange." 

"I would have liked that. I would have _really_ liked that.  I don't think it's strange at all."  He was smiling widely, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "But you know, you can kiss me now if you'd like.  Why don't you kiss me now?" he beckoned.

Tyler looked into Josh's sparkling, deep brown eyes. He was looking at his friend in a way he had never done before.  This unfamiliar part of himself, a part that he didn't even know existed until now, was propelling him to a very new place.  It didn't feel weird.  On the contrary, it felt _right_.

He subconsciously wet his lips, closed his eyes, leaned in and pressed his lips against Josh's.  

Their night was not over yet.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the interview where Tyler sings "Beat It" in reference to Josh masturbating in the shower:
> 
>  [Sing it Tyler!! Click here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqI0wzstGq8)
> 
> If you liked this, please check out my other fic, Shampoo. My personal favorite. Thanks!
> 
> Finally, PLEASE comment - it gives me life!


End file.
